We Are Young
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: One shot Dramione.   Secrets always come out, one way or another. Jealousy leads to a relationship revealed.  Rated T for violence and suggestive themes.  EWE


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this drabble. J.K created this wonderful universe and it's contents.

A/N: Just a one shot I had to get out of my system.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy stood in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron. He was coming back from the loo and noticed someone had taken his seat beside his girlfriend and was currently running their fingers over the visible scar on her forearm.<p>

"Damn" he mumbled, he had forgotten to use the concealment charm on her before they left their flat.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy would I be able to get a comment on the fact that Mr. Zabini has been quoted as saying you and Ms. Granger are dating?" he recognized immediately the voice of Rita Skeeter raking through the air.

"What? When did he start spouting such rubbish?" he asked scoffing.

"Blaise Zabini, just exited the loo babbling about and I quote how bloody Granger wouldn't let you have any fun and how you are now pu-"

"Don't finish that sentence Potter." Draco said as they walked further away from the crowd of people he glared at the young Auror.

"Miss Granger and I have requested that you keep our separate personal lives just that, separate and out of your trashy news column more than once. Further more I'll have you know Mr. Zabini is already three sheets to the wind and nothing he says can be trusted tonight. "

Draco glared at both of them before trudging back towards where Hermione was.

"Did you do it yet?" Blaise asked stumbling towards him.

"When exactly did I have time with you running your mouth in the loo about it. Are you high?" he asked looking at Blaise whose eyes were dilated beyond recognition.

"Just a little something Pansy cooked up bloke. It's not that bad. " he shook his head.

"Whatever just stop with talking about my personal life while you are under the influence of Merlin knows what... Bloody Skeeter was just here. " Draco shot at him before he walked slowly up behind Hermione.

"Granger have I told you lately I-?"

"Don't say it Draco I'm not ready." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself." he put on hand carelessly on her shoulder as he signaled Tom to bring him another round. "and Wood if you're quite done, you're in my seat!"

"I wasn't aware your name was on it Malfoy." Hermione said as he gave her a shocked look and she glared towards Skeeter who had made herself at home on the other side of the room and was starring intently at them.

"Well then I'll be around if you need me Granger." he spat flipping a galleon at Tom and taking his fire whiskey. He trudged off towards Blaise and his former house mates.

She apologized to Oliver more than once and they continued their conversation about the reestablishment of S.P.E.W and his potential of being a spokes person for the cause. When Hermione swiveled her body around fifteen minutes later the scene before her made her blood boil. Sitting on the table with her legs on either side of his hips Astoria Greengrass was trying desperately to catch Draco's attention. That was enough she quickly excused herself from Oliver and stomped as gracefully as she could over to the table.

"Malfoy !" she demanded his attention.

"What Granger? He pushed Astoria away again and turned to face Hermione.

"I love you too." she said angrily.

"What?" he asked but before he could say anything else she grabbed him and kissed him harder than he expected she ever could have without provocation. The entire room stopped what it was doing. She broke away from him and went back her bar stool and elf made wine, as Ginny Weasley and Harry rushed over to her with a million questions. She looked over to where Draco stood with Blaise who was patting him on the back she almost didn't notice the red head walking over to him like a bull in a china shop, pushing people out of his way.

"Gin, we live together I don't know how you haven't noticed his things when you've come over I'm sure I've missed a few with the concealment charm before and you know I'm lousy with excuses I just didn't think you'd understand." She stated flatly. " I have to go your brother is about to cause a scene."

Both girls and Harry rushed over to where the blond and ginger were arguing almost violently. Hermione screamed at them both to stop as Draco reached for his wand and Ron swung a punch connecting with his opponents jaw. Hermione dropped to her knees and cushioned Draco's fall with her lap.

"Enough, get out of my sight Ronald, before I borrow your sister's favorite hex and hex you into next week." She seethed running her fingers through her lover's hair.

"I love you though," he stammered as Harry guided him to the exit.

"Draco," Hermione whispered as the table full of Slytherins looked on. " Let's go home I think you have something you wanted to give me." He nodded but refused to open his eyes that he held shut in pain.

"Blaise give the lady a hand." Pansy encouraged before either Daphne or Astoria could say anything Blaise who had sobered quickly after a tap of Pansy's wand hoisted both bodies from the floor of the bar.

"We'll see you next weekend " She smiled at Blaise as she wrapped Draco's far arm around her waist and draped his other over her shoulder walking them to the floo and mouthed a thank you to Pansy who nodded.

* * *

><p>"So I guess, the cats out of the bag," He mumbled as the stood in the kitchen and she pressed frozen cloth to his cheek.<p>

" Who cares it was foolish to think we could keep it a secret for very long." She said.

"We are young, we're well known we wanted our privacy, I suppose we're going to set the wizarding world on fire when the story breaks tomorrow though. Thanks for taking care of me, you didn't have to."

"Who else was I going to let carry you home tonight, certainly not either of the Greengrass sisters, " she smirked. " Now come on I owe you a little something for dodging going to bed together the last week and half." With a wink she was headed to their bedroom, Draco followed closely behind.


End file.
